The Thrill of One Last Kill
by PAyugioh
Summary: One Shot: A YGO/AC2 crossover, with some zombies thrown in too. This is based off a dream I had after a night of playing AC2 and reading YGO blogs on Tumblr. No, I don't know where the zombie part came from, I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Written from a First person perspective of my Assassin version of my dream self. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!


**The Thrill of One Last Kill**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

**Told from a First Person Thought Perspective (In the Mind of the Character)**

Here it was, the last kill in my book, the man who started it all. He was a high ranking official in the Roma government, and also one of its most corrupted. His name was Marik Ishtar, and before the day was done, he would taste the cold steel of my blade.

If only I had known it wasn't going to be the end, just a new beginning…

Since the day my family was assassinated, I have tracked down and eliminated the elements responsible. Today, the man who started this when he hired the assassin is in my sights. He is traveling with his two famed bodyguards, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, both of which I've encountered in the past. If it wasn't for a well-placed groin kick, Yami Marik would have choked the life out of me several years ago at a riot. Bakura was there as well, and was responsible for the scar across my face. They traveled everywhere with Marik, and were two of the most ruthless killers on this planet.

My luck had turned out perfectly, as I watched their transport stop at a public square, and all 3 men got out and walked towards a podium. Marik was giving a speech while his guards stood near. My opportunity was at hand. I snuck my way behind the stage, and slowly made my way up to position where I could jump from to land the kill. As he continued talking, I readied my blade, and leapt.

For the few moments I was in the air, I felt as if time had stopped. No one had noticed me until the moment my blade pierced Marik's throat and he collapsed onto the ground. His guards both drew their blades as I ran up a wall and fled. I had done it, I had gotten my revenge. Little did I know that what happened next would be a worse curse than vengeance.

Two days later, a funeral was held, and admittedly, I watched from the bell tower of a church. I spoke a traditional prayer for the soul of a fallen enemy, even though it pained me to do so. I watched his two guards shed tears for their fallen master, and I watched as they put him in the ground.

A week after that, I was walking near the cemetery, and I caught a glimpse of Marik's bodyguards standing over his grave. I would have normally thought nothing of it, but then I saw they had his Piece of Eden, the Millennium Rod. I approached an area to get a better view, while staying hidden. The Rod began to glow, and a beam of light shot into the sky, then straight into the grave. The ground rumbled, and what I saw next terrified me to my very core. A hand, slightly grey and just beginning to rot, exploded out of the ground. Then another hand, which helped Marik pull himself out of the grave. His flesh was greyed, just beginning the rotting stage, and the wound I had given him was still covered in the stale blood from that day. He looked absolutely horrifying, but the worst part was he still had the same voice, the same mannerisms, and the same laugh. It sent a chill down my spine as I snuck back home.

The next month was like Hell on Earth. Marik had regained all the power he had before, and gained more as people discovered that he was immortal. He had a reign of pure terror, devouring anyone who crossed him, and keeping the prisons full of his next meals. I stayed in hiding the best I could, but it was becoming more and more difficult every day. I would eventually come to the conclusion of turning myself in, in an attempt to stop the bloodshed.

I walked toward the palace gate, dressed in civilian clothing, and requested presence with Marik. When his two guards came to greet me, I revealed my face from under my hood and surrendered peacefully. I was brought into the throne room, and I witnessed the monster himself feasting on what appeared to be a young criminal.

"Master, the man who stabbed you and made you this way has finally turned himself in." Y. Marik said as he threw me towards Marik, forcing me on my knees.

"Very good, now let me have a moment to speak with this traitor before I hand him over to you." He said as he smiled at Bakura, who smiled back as he and Y. Marik left.

"I actually must thank you, assassin. If you didn't plant that blade in my throat, I never could've ascended to this position of power." Marik laughed as he walked over to me, and knelt down to eye level. He grabbed my chin with his skeletal hand and said "I'm going to enjoy your struggles when the Day of Judgment arrives." Once again, he snickered, and his iris pupils, now stained black, gave me a dark, chilling stare.

After my time was up in the throne room, I was escorted to a very special room by Bakura. His proficiency for torture is unmatched, let me tell you. First, he acted with charm, almost trying to seduce the information out of me. When I turned down his advances, he grew more forceful, resorting to tools and blades. As I continued to resist, he grew impatient, and brought in Y. Marik to assist. Without going into so much detail, he got me to talk, in a way I wish not to discuss. Let's just say I'll never question their "abilities" should it ever come up. Execution day was looming, and I was well aware of what was coming.

I was led from my cell, up the stairs, and into a public square, much like the one where I had killed Marik. He was standing next to table, dressed in a crimson cape, his greyish face covered by a hood. Bakura and Y. Marik were holding my arms to avoid a struggle. Once again, I was forced to my knees as Marik pulled down his hood, and raised a hand into the air.

"All who are watching, take note, for this is what I do to traitors." Marik yelled to the crowd as he brought his hand down forcefully into my abdomen, tearing through the flesh, and grabbing my intestines, before pulling back. I could feel my life fading as I watched him eating the organ he had just grabbed. I dropped to the ground as Marik crawled next to my face, lips and hands covered in blood, his breath reeking of blood and hate, and his black eyes meeting mine. "I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did." He smiled as he plunged his teeth into my chest. My life was fading, and then it was…


End file.
